Elisa Macallen
American |family = Unnamed stepbrother Alonzo (Ex-boyfriend) Kyle Chavis (Ex-boyfriend) |affiliations = Alonzo (Ex-boyfriend) Franklin Clinton (Boyfriend/Hook-up) |vehicles = Black Gauntlet |voice = Unknown |lifeinvader = Liz Macallen }} Elisa "Liz" Macallen is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, and a possible Booty Call for Franklin Clinton. Background Liz's accent and appearance suggests she is possibly of Mexican origin, but her surname seems to suggest that she may also have British or Irish roots. By the time of the events of GTA V, she's dating Alonzo, a student attending the ULSA. It is apparent that Alonzo treats her badly, forcing her to do housework and abusing her verbally and physically. Liz owns a black Bravado Gauntlet with a modified number plate reading "SNAKEYES". Events of GTA V After Franklin purchases the Downtown Cab Co, sometimes he'd be called to do a special private fare that Alonzo had requested. Franklin would pick up Alonzo at the university, and take him to where Liz is stuck, due to her car having broken down. When Franklin compliments Liz's attractive appearance, Alonzo will get out from the car and pull Franklin out of the car to fight him, enraged at his comments towards her. After Alonzo has been dealt with, Liz will ask Franklin to take her to her friend's apartment on the corner of Strawberry Avenue and Carson Avenue. Franklin says it was the least he could do after beating up her boyfriend but Liz breaks up with the unconscious Alonzo and Franklin drives her away. On the journey to her friend's house, Liz comments about her miserable relationship with Alonzo, and how he was a jealous boyfriend that abused her to the point of him beating up her stepbrother, just because he gave her a hug, and that he "wasn't blood". She then states she never saw anyone stand up to him as Franklin stated there were things people don't let go. The two then introduce themselves and Liz says it was good to meet him. After taking her to her friend's, she thanks Franklin for his actions and gives him her phone number, asking him to call her some time. From that moment on, Liz will be on Franklin's phone contact list and can be called for casual sex. Gallery liz-view1.jpg|Liz waiting outside the ULSA campus. Gauntlet-custom-licence-plate-GTA_V.jpg|Custom plate of Liz's Gauntlet. Liz-GTAV-SextA.png|First Text. Liz-GTAV-SextB.png|Second Text. Liz-GTAV-SextC.png|Third Text. Trivia *Liz has a private Lifeinvader account that can be seen on Kyle Chavis's account. According to one of her posts on Kyle's page, they already had a relationship. Her surname is also revealed on Lifeinvader. *At some point, her phone is always busy, making the player unable to do a Booty Call with her. Completing at least one further mission should make her available again. *Her phone number is 611-555-0126. *Calling her as either Michael or Trevor will still allow the player to set up a Booty Call with her. *Various NPCs share Liz's character model. Her model is also used by female Vagos models. *The Gauntlet has a rare possibility of being silver. *Sometimes when the player takes Liz home (also seen with other available strippers and Ursula to take home), she will give the player a blowjob while he is driving her home. This can easily be noticed by pressing the look behind button while driving. It can also be noticed by her and the player's sexual comments while driving, however, getting into a collision with another vehicle will abruptly end the blowjob. She will even do this if she and the player are in a taxi, and even if she is not sitting on the right side of the vehicle. If she is sitting on the left side, the animation will instead lean her head through the door and make the motion of a blowjob. Navigation pl:Elisa Macallen es:Elisa Macallen Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Booty Call Category:Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends in GTA V